


Like A Dream

by kuro



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you think of someone you love before you fall asleep, maybe you can visit them in your dreams. </p>
<p>(Tony does not deal very well with his feelings. Steve probably isn't that much better.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brandnewfashion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewfashion/gifts).



The third time it happened, it was a flower field.

One moment, Tony was fast asleep, the next, he was sitting on a bench in the middle of a field full of wild flowers. He took a deep breath, trying to push down the wave of panic that threatened to wash over him.

“Hey,” a voice came from his left. “Are you going to have another panic attack?”

Tony glared over at Steve.

“That was no accusation,” Steve tried to calm him down. “I just want to know so I’m prepared. The first time was a bit of a shock, to be honest.”

The first time, they had ended up on a beach at sunset together, and Tony had been convinced that someone had been trying to get into his mind and succeeded. It wasn’t the first time, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. Steve had spent the whole duration of the ‘dream’ to try and calm Tony down.

The second time hadn’t been so bad anymore. Steve had been there, again, only this time, they were in a forest in autumn, bright sunlight trickling through the colourful leaves of the trees. Everything had been peaceful and absolutely nothing had happened, apart from him having another minor breakdown. Steve had held his hand the entire time, and then taken him for a short walk once he had calmed down a little.

And now, they were sitting on a bench in the middle of a flower field.

“I don’t want anyone fucking with my brain again,” Tony quietly admitted. “This is not right. I _know_ I asleep, but this feels too real. And you are here.”

“I really don’t think this is someone’s malicious plot to harm us, Tony,” Steve disagreed. Tony huffed, but Steve kept talking anyway. “And I, for one, am really glad that we get to spend some time together. We’ve been so busy lately, we didn’t have time to even have a meal together. I can’t even remember when we’ve hung out together for the last time. It’s nice, to be with you, even if it’s only in my dreams.”

“Steve-” Tony started, but Steve shushed him.

“No, Tony, you are not going to derail this discussion again,” Steve warned. “I for one am going to sit here and enjoy our time together.”

He leaned back on the bench, letting the sun shine on his face. When Tony kept staring at him unbelievingly, he slightly opened one of his eyes.

“Come on, Tony,” he coaxed. “ _Relax_.”

And with that, he reached out to Tony and pulled him in. Tony instinctively resisted for a moment, but it was _Steve_ , and Steve’s smell, and the sun was warm, and…

Before he knew it, they were both dozing on the bench, Steve’s arm around his shoulders.

“Mmh, I wished we could spend more time like this,” Steve murmured after a while. “We used to spend our nights together, watching films and chatting on the sofa. I miss it.”

Tony opened his eyes and looked up at Steve, who was smiling at him.

“You have a weird taste,” Tony commented.

“I guess I do,” Steve smirked before moving in for a kiss.

For one moment, Tony could distinctly feel Steve’s lips on his – then he woke up with a start. Without thinking, he got out of bed and walked down the hallway until he reached a certain door. He hesitated, hand hovering indecisively over the doorknob.

But no, he wouldn’t run away this time. He opened the door.

Steve was in his bed, awake and smiling at Tony.

“About time,” he observed, holding up his blanket. “Come on, it’s cold.”

“My house is _never_ cold,” Tony huffed, but he walked closer to the bed. As soon as he was in arm’s reach, he was snagged and thrown down on the bed, Steve leaning over him.

“Always cold without you,” Steve mumbled before moving in for a kiss.

This time, the sensation of Steve’s lips on his stayed.

For a very, very long time.

Better than any dream could be.


End file.
